Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire
by vampirenav
Summary: Swish Click Snap, that's what Skye heard as she awoke from her slumber... She felt a hand touch her arm and she jerked away, looking up she say a boy holding a lighter watching her.R&R please, you know you wanna, rated M cuz i like to swear, a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

"Hurry up John!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," John muttered, he was heating up the popcorn in the bag and walking to the Rec. room. Jubilee, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and Poitr, along with himself, were going to watch a movie. He put the popcorn on the table and sat down in the loveseat on his own.

Bobby put on The Fast and the Furious and everyone settled in. there was a knock at the door.

"You get it," Bobby said to no one in particular.

"No you get it," said Pete.

"No you get it," said Kitty.

"No you get it," said Jubilee.

This continued for another minute or so before John sighed, "Oh I'll get the bloody door!" he yelled his Australian accent coming through.

He opened the door and was surprised to see a girl, she looked at him for a moment before her eyes rolled into the back of the head and she collapsed. John caught her as Storm came down the stairs.

"John! What happened?!" she gasped, she rushed to him and the girl in his arms.

"I don't know, I opened the door and she just fainted."

Storm helped John with girl and they took her down to the med bay.

"John I'm going to get Jean, Scott and the Professor, you wait here in case she gets up, I'm sure she'll freak out less if she sees a familiar face."

John nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed, taking out his lighter he began his normal ritual as he studied her. Her hair was matted with blood but it looked like it was an earthy brown. Her skin wasn't pale but it wasn't dark either, she looked Indian, and her clothes were tattered, John shook his head and paid attention to his lighter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Swish_

_Click _

_Snap _

_Swish _

_Click _

_Snap_

That's what Skye heard as she awoke from her slumber, opening her eyes she looked around confusedly, she waited for the next Swish, Click, Snap, but they never came. She felt a hand touch her arm and she jerked it away from it, looking up she saw a boy holding a lighter watching her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Skye raised an eyebrow and John could clearly see earthy brown eyes to match her hair, nodding slowly she touched her bruised throat. The boy grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Don't move, you're pretty beat up, and don't touch that bruise it's gonna hurt for a while."

She nodded slowly and her eyes turned to the door, it opened revealing two women and men, one of which was in a wheelchair.

"How are you feeling Skye?" the man in the chair asked.

Skye's eyes widened and he laughed.

"We're mutants Skye, just like you, I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I run this institute, it's a school for mutants. This is Jean Grey, Scott Summers also called Cyclops, and Orroro Munroe also called Storm."

Skye opened her mouth to speak but grabbed her throat and winced.

Jean went over to her in concern and Skye moved away from her, unknowingly towards John.

Jean looked at John as he whispered something in Skye's ear, she looked at him and then back at Jean and nodded slowly. Jean came closer to her and lifted her chin; Jean went over the bruise on her neck and face.

She looked at the Professor, "I'm going to have to look her over privately, there seems to be a lot of blood and bruising."

The Professor nodded and motioned for the others in the room to follow. Skye watched worriedly as John left.

Jean gave the girl a kind look, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Skye motioned to her throat and Jean nodded in realisation.

"Skye, I'm a telepath, if it's alright with you I'm going to look into your mind and see what happened.

Skye bit her lip but nodded nervously. Jean placed her hands on either side of Skye's head and closed her eyes. Pictures flashed through her head and she snatched her hands back.

"Oh sweetheart," Jean hugged the girl and felt as she trembled; small sobs were heard from her as memories that were buried flashed before her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean sat in the Professor's office with the Scott, Storm and Charles, Skye and John were waiting outside. "Professor she has been through so much, I mean her best friend turned on her as soon as she found out Skye had powers. Not only that but her friend told the local mutant haters and they attacked her, they…they raped her. I don't understand how she's dealing with it all, I mean, when she let me into her mind, there was so much pain and anger and fear all mixed up. I don't understand how anyone can live with that kind of pain."

"She is strong," Charles replied, "she may not know it yet, but she is strong, and those around her will soon know it, I'm going to call her in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now Skye we'll show you to a room," said Storm, just finishing up a tour of the mansion, "We're going out at the weekend to the mall and can get you some new clothes then."

Skye nodded and followed Storm to a dorm room, Storm knocked on the door and Jubilee opened the door. "Hey Storm!" she looked at the other girl and looked at Storm in question.

"Jubilee this is Skye, she's just come in, she's gonna be rooming with okay."

Jubilee nodded and smiled at the new girl, "C'mon in!" she said brightly and bounced into the room.

Skye's eyes widened and she gave Storm a sceptical look.

Storm laughed, "Don't worry Honey, Jubilee'll grow on you."

Skye walked into the room and closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye walked into the kitchen to see an argument going between, what she had learned to be the two most volatile substances in the mansion when put together, John and Jubilee.

_Swish_

_Click _

_Snap_

_Swish _

_Click _

_Snap_

"Damnit John! Would you stop doing that?!" Jubilee yelled.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Flicking your damned lighter!"

John looked thoughtful for a moment, "Nope."

Skye covered a smirk with her hand.

_Swish_

_Click _

_Snap_

"Damnit John!" Jubilee lunged at the hand holding the lighter, but it moved and she toppled into a chair.

Skye burst out into quiet laughter and both turned to the door.

"Well look who finally decided to get up," John drawled.

Skye sneered at him and cold gust of wind swept through the room, and put out the lighter, it opened cupboards and a draws and a box of cereal, with a spoon, bowl and milk, landed on the table before her. She sat down and looked at Jubilee who was gaping at her.

"What?" she asked, her voice was a soft whisper as her throat was still soar from the beating she received.

Jubilee just shook her head and went back to yelling at John.

"You know what; if the new girl has a problem with my lighter then I'll stop."

They both turned to her and she looked at them, "If I had a problem with it, I'd be a hypocrite." They looked at her in question; she took out a silver lighter with green tribal designs on it. "I used to do it all the time when I wasn't in full control of my powers." She flicked the lighter open and clicked on the flame, it was coloured green, Skye moved her hand and allowed the flame to engulf her hand. Closing the lighter she waved the flame off. Clicking her fingers the flame appeared and then disappeared. "I can create the flame now, and I still mess with my Zippo."

John smirked and turned back to Jubilee.

_Swish_

_Click _

_Snap_

Skye and Johns lighters were both to blame and Jubilee screamed, and ran out of the room. Skye looked at John who just shrugged in return.

"So," he started, she looked up, "What's your name?"

"Skye Reins, yours?" she asked.

"St. John Allerdyce." He replied, "What's your power?"

"St. John?" she whispered.

John gave her a glare, she smirked at him, "I'm an elemental, I can control metal, fire, water, earth, air and electricity, even though it isn't a proper element. I also have feral abilities, they allow me to hear, see, smell, taste and move better than a normal human."

John nodded, it was then he noticed that her hair and eyes had gone from brown to blood red, "What happened to your hair?"

"It's part of my power, it depends on which element I use, if it's fire my eyes and hair are red, water and they're blue, metal they're silver, earth they're brown, air they're white and electricity they're green. What's your power?"

John lit the Zippo and created a small fireball in his hand as she watched, "I can't create the fire."

She looked at him, "Everyone with the power to control an element can create it; fire is the hardest of all of them to create, "I had to work on it since I was 13."

He looked at her.

"If you want I could try to teach you how."

He jut stared for a moment before saying, "I'd like that."

She smiled slightly and nodded, as Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Poitr walked in. Kitty looked at the lighters in both their hands, "Wonderful another Pyro!" she groaned. Skye smirked and turned back to her breakfast (lunch really).

"So who's the new girl?" Poitr asked, receiving a smack on the back of the head from Kitty.

"Pete!" she exclaimed.

John watched them and with an air of disinterest said, "Skye Reins, an elemental with feral abilities, and the newest edition to our fine school."

"Pleased to meet you," said Kitty sticking her hand out, Skye moved to grab it but her hand went straight through Kitty's, "I'm Kitty, aka Shadow Cat."

"Poitr Rasputin, call me Pete, or Colossus," he said, he shook her hand turning his metal, to show her his power.

"Bobby Drake, aka Ice Man," he shook her hand and froze his, making it damn near impossible for her to remove it without ripping skin off. She smirked and set her hand on fire, Bobby yanked his hand away as she smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Ice Princess."

Rogue reached out a gloved hand and clasped Skye's, "Ah'm Rogue, an' you don't wanna know what ma' power is."

"Fair enough," Skye said finishing her food, water left her hands and cleaned the dishes and the wind picked up in the room drying them and putting them back.

Storm walked in and looked at Skye, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Scott's got the van ready so we can go to the mall today."

"Hey!" Kitty said clearly put out, "how come she gets to go to the mall and we don't?"

"Kitty the trip is to get anything she needs." Storm replied.

"Well wouldn't it be better if we went, that would mean that she could get to know us as she's going to be in our classes." (A/n Skye's pretty much switched off at this point in time or else she would have a slight problem with Storm and Kitty talking about her like she wasn't there)

Storm thought about it for a minute, before nodding "Okay, be ready in ten and I'll get Scott to get the bus ready instead," Storm was about to leave before turning back to Skye, "Oh and the professor wants to see you before we leave."

Skye sighed and left the room.

R+R you know you wanna.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye raised a fist to knock on the office door but heard a muffled "Come in." she shrugged and walked in.

Charles looked up from his work, "Ah Skye, how are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Fine, all things considering."

Charles nodded, "Yes, well, it seems you have a shopping trip to go on and I wanted to give you this," he held out a credit card, "This is so that you can get the things you need, just bring it back when you're finished."

Skye shook her head, "I don't need it," she pulled out a small wallet and took out a card, "I have a trust fund, I can use this, there's a lot in it, like millions in it. I changed the account number as soon as I got kicked out of home; I figured my parents were going to cut me of as soon as possible, so I made sure they couldn't."

Charles nodded, "That was a smart thing to do," he put his card back on the table, "If you feel that you don't need it then you can use your own money." She nodded, "You best get going now, wouldn't want to get to the mall too late now." Skye nodded and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Storm let's go!" Kitty yelled from the bus.

"We have to wait for Skye; this is her trip after all." Storm said.

Skye walked into the garage and stepped inside the bus, it was no normal bus; it had a small kitchen unit in the middle with a table, and a small microwave next to it. While the toilet was right at the back. Skye carried a small bag that was decorated with badges and words written in tipex. She sat at the table facing the back of the bus and watched as everyone else got on. John sat down across while Jubilee sat next to her and Lance next to him.

"Hi," Lance said, "I don't think we've met, I'm Lance Alvers aka Avalanche."

He shook her hand, "Skye Reins, no codename to speak of."

"So Skye you just have to tell me about yourself!" Jubilee said excitedly.

"Um…what do you want to know?" she asked, careful not to strain her voice too much.

"Well where are you from? What made you leave your home?"

John watched as Skye's jaw clenched slightly, _I guess her parents are a sensitive subject_, he thought.

"Um…well originally I'm from San Francisco, but I moved around a lot because of my mom, she was like a business tycoon I guess."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't talk about him much, mainly because he walked out when I was 8."

"Wow," said Jubilee, "wait how old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"So why'd you leave?" Lance asked.

"When my mom found out, she well…she flipped, I guess she doesn't like mutants at all."

Jubilee and Lance nodded while John studied her, "Alright everyone we're here!" Scott yelled from the front of the bus. The kids filed out and waited in the car park for Scott, Storm and Jean.

"Okay, now you all need to get into groups, three or more, do you understand me?" said Scott.

John rolled his eyes and watched as they sorted themselves into groups. "Yo Alvers! Let's get a move on!" he yelled.

Lance smirked and moved over to where John was, "Bobby you comin'?" he asked.

The blond boy shook his head, "I'm going with Rogue, Kitty and Pete."

Jubilee grabbed Skye and dragged her over to the two boys, "Guess you're stuck with us now huh?" she said.

John groaned, the last thing he wanted right now was to be stuck with Jubilee.

"Right now, we may not be following you around but we will be around, so be good," Jean said glaring at John. He smirked back at her and raised an eyebrow at Lance, "Why is it always me she's glaring at?"

"Because you're the one who always gets into trouble," Jubilee said to him, he scowled at her and turned around. "So now what do you guys want to do?!" she asked brightly.

"I need to get some clothes and other stuff; after all I didn't exactly bring anything with me." Skye said.

"Well alright! Let's go!" Jubilee grabbed Lance and Skye's wrists and dragged them with her. John sighed; he followed and smirked as he saw Skye cast him a pleading look. He shook his head and caught up with them. Jubilee pulled them into a shop called, Strip Rags, and started going through the clothes, "You know Lance," she said conversationally, "you could use some new clothes too, yours are all ratty and those jeans have got to go," wrinkling her nose at the ripped denims he was wearing.

"What no I like these jeans!" he protested.

Jubilee grabbed him and pushed him into a dressing room, looking at John and Skye she said, "Don't let him come out, I want to get him to try some stuff on."

She ran back to the lines of clothing and started picking out things. Lance opened the door only to be blocked by John and Skye, "Come on guys let me out!"

John shook his head, "I don't know about you Skye, but I want to see what Jubs has in mind for Lance."

Skye smirked, "Hey, I'm gonna have to go through it, it's only fair that you go through it too."

Lance scowled at them but made no move to leave, (probably because if he did he would get his ass fried by two pyromaniacs.) "Fine," he grumbled.

Two girls walked past them to another dressing room and he smirked at them, they giggled in return and went to the dressing room directly opposite. Skye snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh what's the matter Skye, jealous?" Lance asked smirking.

"Of them? No, because of them ogling you definitely not, personally you're not my type."

Jubilee came running up to the three weighted down by a mass of clothes, she shoved them into Lance's arms and shoved him back into the dressing room. "I've matched up the clothes so you don't have to, try them on and come out so I can see!"

A minute later Lance yelled from the changing room, "There is no way in hell I am coming out looking like this!"

Jubilee pouted and looked at John and Skye silently asking one of them to get him out. Skye knocked on the door, "Room service…" she waited, nothing, "delivery…" nothing, "candy-gram…" still nothing. She looked at John and smirked.

Knocking on the door once more she exclaimed loudly enough for the two girls to hear, "Come on Lance! What could you possibly be doing in there that you don't want anyone else to know about?!" the suggestive tone in her voice made the girls look up curiously and John smirk. "Oh! I know what you're doing Lance and you better stop that, if you don't you'll go blind!" (A/n a cyber cookie to those who get this) John let out a quiet laugh and the two girls' eyes widened, "John says to tell you that's a sin!" she bit her lip to keep from laughing, by now most people were looking over at them and Lance yanked the door open and looked at her infuriated. Skye and John took one look at him and burst out laughing, Lance was definitely not someone who could pull of silver studded leather pants with a black wife-beater.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Oh Lance! You look so cute!" Skye cooed holding in her laughter for mere seconds before needing to grab on to the wall in her fit of hysterics.

Jubilee rushed forward and started fussing over him and Skye's laughter quieted. She looked at the two before slowly making her way out of the shop. John followed her and grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

"Well I don't know about you, but this is definitely not my scene, none of these clothes are my style. I'm gonna find a place a little more…me," she walked past him and he jogged up to catch up to her.

"Well I am not staying with those two, with my luck Jubilee will start trying to dress me…and that is definitely not something I want to go through."

She shrugged and they continued through the mall silently. Skye stopped, "Finally."

"What?"

She pointed to her favourite shop, Hot Topic, "Now that is definitely my scene."

She ignored John's look of surprise and headed into the shop, John followed her inside knowing that if he was caught alone, he would get his ass handed to him by Scott. Once inside he saw that Skye already had an arm full of clothes, she was looking through some baggy trousers when she found one pair that was completely black, the sheer amount of pockets on them were too many to count and it had bright green straps hanging down and tying across on all parts of them. Her eyes met his and John was surprised to find that she looked like a kid in a candy shop who had just been told everything was free. The smile she wore was very different from the ones she threw at him, or anyone else for that matter, since she got to the mansion. She looked back down at the rack and picked out four other pairs of trousers like the green, one had red straps, the other orange, the other electric blue and the last purple.

"Is there any particular reason you're just staring at me?" she asked without raising her head.

"Summers will kill me if I lose the new girl on her second day with us." He stated simply.

"Well then, since you aren't doing anything you can hold these," she thrust the clothes she had accumulated into his arms, "while finish off finding some clothes."

She walked through the shop, and found a number of accessories to go with her outfits, fishnet gloves, badges, belts, wristbands with little sayings on, and boots, loads and loads of boots, fuck ass big boots that would hurt when shoved up someone's ass, most of which were steel toe. After about half an hour of searching through the shop, she pushed John towards the checkout desk and the clerk racked everything up.

"That'll be $1,850 ma-am," he said, clearly not believing that two kids could pay for so much.

Skye pulled out a credit card and handed it to him, paying for everything she and Pyro left the shop with a mass of bags with them.

Skye heard a growling noise and looked at John, he shrugged, "What? I'm hungry."

She shook her head and walked into the closest electronics shop, pulling aside an assistant she said, "I want the best laptop you have, and the 160GB iPod Video along with the metal case, Bose headphones and speakers, and I need a new phone." The assistant nodded and asked that she waited by the checkout, minutes later he came to her with a trolley filled with items. After checking them out she gave the guy her card and waited for him to charge it, "A-hem," he cleared his throat, "with the amount you're spending you are eligible for a free three items of your choice."

"Oh, well um…I'll have that 40 inch Plasma screen high definition T.V. and um…" she turned to John, "you want anything?"

He looked at her, jaw practically on the floor, "How can you afford this?"

"Like I said Mum ran a couple of businesses, you didn't think I left without money did you?" (technically she was lying as she had switched her massive trust fund from one account to another, but she wasn't going to tell him that) "So, do you want anything?"

"Um…an iPhone and a laptop."

She turned back to the shop assistant, "You heard the man, get moving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later John was carrying ten bags of things as was Skye, they had been to two bookstores and music shops so that Sky had everything she needed.

"If I had known that I was going to have to carry all this crap, I would have stayed with Jubilee and Lance." He complained.

"If you had stayed with them, you wouldn't have gotten that iPhone and computer." She replied.

John shut his mouth and Skye heard his stomach growl.

She laughed, "Hungry?"

John glared at her, "Of course I'm bloody well hungry we've been at this for two fuckin' hours and haven't stopped!"

"Let me just get some games consoles and games to go with them and we can go to the food court."

In the end she ended up getting a Playstation3, an Xbox 360, and a Nintendo Wii.

Heading to the food court, they practically ran into Jubilee and Lance, "Where the hell were you?!" Jubilee yelled, directing her anger towards John, "You just wait till Mr Summers finds out that you dragged Skye away from us, do have any idea how worried I've been?! For all I knew you'd taken Skye away to kill her quietly in a dark corner. And Oh My God! You have her carrying so many of these bags!" she hit john, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Skye just got here, you're the guy John, you should be carrying everything!"

Skye sidled up to Lance, "Do you think he's gonna let him get a word in?"

Lance just shook his head in reply and smiled as he watched Jubilee rip John a new one.

At last Jubilee had stopped yelling and Skye calmly explained to her that she was the one who dragged John away, more or less and not the other way around. Jubilee flushed and looked at John slightly apologetically. They made their way to the food court where they met up with the rest of the group, they left and after half an hour of Scott was trying to figure out how to get all of the bags, and children in the bus they made their way back to the mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a little filler chapter for you.**

**And don't forget, reviews make me happy and a happy author is one who updates more frequently.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye lay in bed in her room, she had been in the mansion for a month now and found that the nightmare still hadn't stopped; they were very bad, so bad that on her third day of residency the Professor gave her a room of her own. She had caught up on lessons pretty quickly, at least according to Jean and Scott, and had been having sessions with Professor X to try and stop the nightmares, no such luck.

But a lot of interesting things had happened at the mansion while she had been there. Kitty and Pete had gotten together, as had Jubilee and Lance, '_real interesting,_' she thought sarcastically. But a new teacher had arrived; well he wasn't so much new as… not there for very often, as Rogue had put it. His name was Logan but he called himself Wolverine. Anyway he had been here for quite some time since she got here and according to Rogue, ever since getting back he hadn't thought of leaving. She kind of liked that thought, since Wolverine had gotten here he had been quite nice to her, Rogue said that he acted as if he were her daughter, or little sister, they had probably connected the most over her nightmares and his.

**Flashback**

"No! God no! Please! Mom please! Stop please!" Skye cried in her sleep, she tossed and turned as tears dripped down her face, her cheeks were flushed and sweat covered her body. It was the fourth time that week she had had a nightmare. She woke with a start and sent a burst of flame towards the door of her room, which was now open, and had Wolverine standing there looking slightly worried. He dodged the flames and poked his head through the doorway carefully before walking in and shutting the door. He watched Skye shake in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. (The truth was he had been asked by the Professor, who had felt the waves of fear coming off of Skye tonight, to check on and if need be comfort the girl. Wolverine had no idea that he would feel a connection with the young girl.) At first she pulled back, thinking that she was still in her dream world and he would turn into a creature of unimaginable evil, but soon collapsed into his chest sobbing. "Shhhh, it's okay, hush," he cradled her like a small child that needed protecting, and truth be told, Skye would only allow him to do this, because really she did need protecting, and he was the only one who would be able to take care of her.

**End Flashback**

From that night on whenever she had a bad nightmare he would be there to take care of her, and he would hold her until her sobbing quieted and she had fallen asleep against his chest. And whenever she fell asleep she would feel safe, and the nightmares wouldn't return. Shaking herself out of these thoughts, she smiled to herself and found her thoughts wandering to other members of their weird little…friendship group? '_I guess that's what it'd be called,_' There was Bobby and Rogue, who seemed permanently attached at the hip, hopelessly in love with each other, she snorted at the thought, '_Never happen to me,_' Kitty and Pete, who for the most part were pretty shy, not only with each other but with the rest of the group as well. Lance and Jubilee who seemed about as different as fire and water were together, '_that's really gonna last long_' the mental version of herself in her head sneered at the thought. They were so lovey dovey that it nearly made her puke, and yet she still hung out with them.

Needless to say their attitude sickened her to the core, '_**Maybe it's cus you're a little jealous,**_'

"What?! Who said that?!" she shot up.

'_**Me silly…**_'

"Me who?"

'_**The me that's in your head…you know, people call me a conscience**_.'

'_How long have you been in there?!_'

'_**Girly I'm your freakin' conscience, how long do think I've been in here for?!**_'

'_If you're my conscience, how come you sound remarkably like my sixth grade teacher?_'

'_**Because your sixth grade teacher was the only one who connected with you!**_'

'_Oh._'

'_**Yeah, oh. Now let's get back on topic, don't you think you're just a bit jealous of what Kitty, Pete, Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee and Lance have?**_'

'_Not in the least bit._'

'_**Riiiight… you keep tellin' yourself that and maybe you'll feel better about the fact that you're alone.**_'

'_If you don't shut up I'm going to shoot you,_'

'_**That would be like shooting yourself, you wouldn't.**_'

'_Do you really want to test that theory?_' she asked back.

'_**Um…**_'

'_Exactly._'

'…'

She smirked to herself.

'_**You're all alone!!!!!!!**_' it screamed in her head.

"Oh where's that damn gun!" she said apparently not realising that se had said that out loud.

The voice shut up realising not only had she said that out loud, but she said in front of John, who had happened to walk into her room at that exact moment in time.

"You looking to shoot someone killer?" he asked jokingly.

Her head whipped around and a gasp of shock flew from her mouth, "John! What? What are you? Um…hi," she finished lamely; she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him coming.

"Hi, Storm told me to get you, it's dinner time," he said.

"Oh, right, well uh…I'll be down in a minute…" she trailed off, but John shook his head.

"Uh-uh, you're coming down now," he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her room.

"Damn! I would have been down in a few!"

"Sorry Skye but Storm said that I was not to take any of your crap, well she said excuses but we all know what that means."

"Whatever," she muttered.

In her time in the mansion she and John had formed a sort of bond, type thing, at first he was indifferent towards her, and she didn't really care, then they went through a period where they had to get to know each other. (Mainly because Lance pressed a giant red button in the war room and it put the mansion in lock down, every doorway was tightly sealed and anyone who managed to get of their designated room would be shot with lasers. So in short, she and John were stuck in the kitchen with nothing to do for 12 hours, since the only ones who could undo the lockdown were in Texas picking up a new mutant.) Then there came the period of awkwardness that stemmed from the fact that they knew more about each other than anyone else did. They fought, of course they did, but then they made up, sort of, you wouldn't really call it making up… you could call it… '_Wow, what the hell do you call it_' mentally shrugging her thoughts drifted back to the boy walking beside her. They were friends… sort of…kind of…she might have to ask John about it later. No…not John, he'd laugh, maybe Bobby, or Rogue, yeah Rogue seamed like a safe bet, she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Skye?" John asked.

Receiving no answer he waved his hand in front of her face, snapping out of her reverie she glared at him, "What?"

"Um we're here," John raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude, it seemed to be happening often, almost everyday, she could be in the best of moods and then a matter of seconds in the foulest. He sighed and shook his head and went into the dining area.

Skye walked in after him and sat down next to Logan.

"Nice to see you finally joined us kid," he said.

She grunted in return and reached and put food on her plate. Everyone followed suit and soon the room was filled with quiet chatter. Jubilee, Lance, Poitr and Kitty sat on the left side of the Professor, while John, Bobby, Rogue and Storm sat on the right, Jean and Scott to the left of Logan, and Kurt, Beast and Kimiko (the mutant that they had picked up in Texas) sat on Skye's right, she looked Japanese, was about 5'5'', had really dark brown eyes and had black spiked hair with silver coloured tips, also she was telekinetic, a very strong one at that, from what Skye had learned from Rogue, the girl was from England, but due to some accident at home, she had moved to Death Valley in Texas.

Dinner past without much thought from Skye, she mainly stayed silent, and though this wasn't a change, the Professor noticed a darkening in her mood.

'_**You know, people are starting to notice your foul mood,**_' the voice in her head sang, '_**what's wrong?**_ ´

'_You're a part of me, how can you not know what's wrong?_' Skye replied back.

'_**Well it's not like I like to pr- Ohhh, I know what's wrong!**_'

'_Well done, you finally figured out what's wrong with yourself!_'

'_**Hey! Like I said I don't like to pry, besides, the mini you in your head that protects your most precious thoughts sees me as a threat.**_'

'_I wonder why._' She thought back sarcastically.

'_**Just because this is the anniversary of your father leaving doesn't mean you need to be so bitchy.**_'

'_Yes, it does._' Skye out down her knife and fork and waved her hand, the plate along with the food disappeared into the kitchen and she stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore," she muttered and stalked out of the room.

Logan looked at Charles before following her, "Skye!" he called but she ignored him, and headed towards her room. He sighed and ran after her, she shut the door and collapsed on the bed and he came in after her.

"Alright kid, what's up?" he asked sitting on the bed.

She mumbled something into her pillow and he sighed, pulling her up he wrapped his arms around her, "You gonna tell me what's up kid? Cus if you're not, I'm sure Jeanie wouldn't mind taking a peak inside your head, just this once."

Skye folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air, "She wouldn't dare! And can't make her!" she stuck her tongue out at him and he raised an eyebrow. She stared back at him before cracking, getting up Skye handed him a letter she had on her desk.

It was a letter informing her that her father was in prison in England and had been in prison for the past eight years. He wanted her to visit him in three weeks; he was getting out in four. Logan read it and looked back up at her she was staring out the window a tear streaking down her cheek. "He didn't leave me," she whispered.

Logan put the letter on the bed and hugged the girl, "No… he didn't."

"I've hated him for eight years, for eight years I believed that he walked out on us…and now I find that he didn't walk out, he was taken. Because he was stupid enough to get caught doing something illegal!"

"…"

"How am I supposed to just forgive him? I know he didn't leave by choice, but he still never tried to contact me…he missed so much."

"Do you want to see him?" Logan asked.

She sighed "I don't… I don't know okay."

"Well whatever your decision, know that we will support you. All of us. And if you do decide to go, I will personally fly you there, okay?" she nodded and he left knowing that there was nothing more he could do for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a little filler chapter for you.**

**And don't forget, reviews make me happy and a happy author is one who updates more frequently.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye sat in the x-jet exactly two weeks and four days after her conversation with Wolverine. Logan was flying the jet and John and the newest member of the mansion Kimiko, or Kimi as she liked to be called were in the jet with her. Over the two weeks Kimi and Skye had become pretty close, while Skye was reckless and hot-headed, Kimi was the level-headed one, sort of, they were sort of fire and water, sort of. Over the past two weeks they talked, and laughed, and well they didn't cry, they weren't crying type of girls, but they knew a lot about each other, about as much as John and Skye knew about each other.

"Logan how much longer is it going to take?" Skye whined.

"Kid if you don't quit your whining I'm turning this ship around!" he growled and Skye scowled at him, "Grouchy, old, wolf, on man-menopause!" she grumbled.

"I heard that!" Logan yelled and Skye snapped her mouth shut.

John laughed at her but stopped when she threatened him with a water ball.

Kimi smirked at him and he stuck his tongue out at her, "Real mature," she commented.

"I hate you!" John scowled.

Kimi sneered at him and turned to look at Skye.

The two really hated each other with a passion, they acted like the smaller versions of Logan and Scott, Kimi would have been Scott, Skye wouldn't tell Kimi that though, she didn't exactly have an affinity for the ruby-quartz-glasses-wearing teacher. She liked Storm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, or rather, ladies and immature teenage pyromaniac boy, we are now going to land in London England, please strap in safely, keep your arms and legs within your designated seating area at all times." The x-jet nose dived down and they landed roughly.

"Don't ever do that again," John said shakily.

Kimi laughed, "Pussy!"

"Chicken shit!" Pyro growled.

"Guys," Skye said, "Do you think you could act like you weren't two year olds with the vocabulary of sailors for two minutes?"

They both scowled at her and she laughed, "You know for two people who hate each other, you sure are alike."

They looked offended and disgusted and Skye shook her head, she hopped out of the jet, and the two other mutants followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time, time for Skye to see her father for the first time in eight years, John was with, Logan and Kimi had gone to pick up an old mutant friend of the Professor's, his mutant name was Chamber, and that's pretty much all they knew about him.

"You ready?" John asked.

"Truthfully? I don't think all the time in the world would allow me to prepare for what's going to happen." Skye replied.

"Understandable," John replied, he took out a packet of cigarettes and lit one, taking a drag he slung his arm over her shoulder, "I'll be here in case you need me."

Skye looked up at him and took the cigarette from his mouth and ground the tip into the dirt, "Those things will kill you," she said at his look.

"Logan does it," he complained as they walked towards the prison.

"First of all, Logan smokes cigars, not cigarettes, _cigars_, second, he has this crazy ability which allows him to heal instantly, they can't kill him."

"Oh shut up," John growled at her.

She smirked up at him and then looked at the guard on the gate and handed him her visiting pass. The guard nodded and had another man take her to the visiting area. She stopped when she saw her father sitting at a table with his hands folded in front of him on the table.

He looked just like she remembered, his short dark brown hair fell around his face and his brown eyes stood out more than ever, they looked much older than before. He had a beard that covered most of his light brown skin. All in all, he looked pretty good, aside from the fact that he was locked up.

"I don't think I can do this John…" she took a step backwards. He grabbed her arm, if you don't do it now you never will," he spoke softly, in that moment, gone was the arrogant pyromaniacal John who would kick you when you were down, for those brief moments he was John, protector of the weak, and innocent, carer of girls in need…okay, I know none of you bought that, but let's just say he was being nice. "Come on," he took her wrist softly and dragged her towards the man she was staring at before.

They sat down with a thunk and the man looked up startled, first at John, and then at Skye, "Skye," he whispered.

"Hi Daddy."

"I'm so glad you came!" he said, "And who is this?" he asked looking at John.

"The only reason I'm here," she deadpanned and his smile faltered. "Let's cut to the chase, I'm sure you're very busy getting ready to leave next week, and I don't have a lot of time. What do you want?"

"To see you Skye, you're my daughter, why wouldn't I want to see you? And to tell you the truth I'm surprised you came. I've been sending you requests to visit for the last eight years."

"No you haven't," Skye said.

"Yes, yes I have," her father replied.

"No you haven't, if I'd have gotten any requests to come and visit you I would have!"

"I sent you 208 requests and I have them all in my cell saying that you wouldn't be visiting, all signed by your mother!"

"Prove it!" Skye challenged.

"Fine!" her father said rather immaturely. He called over a prison guard and minutes later the guard came back with a stack of papers. Her father, Raja, took the papers off him and showed them to his daughter.

She sifted through them and then looked up, "I've never seen any of these before…"

"Well then I take it your mother controlled what you did and did not know about me. In which case I'm very surprised that she let you come today."

Skye scoffed, "Well I don't really think that she gets a say in what I do anymore, not after she kicked me out!"

"She what!" Raja yelled.

"Shhhhhh!" the lady next to them shot them an annoyed glance.

Calming slightly he looked at his daughter, "She what?"

"It seems she didn't exactly like what I turned out to be."

John snorted, "That's the understatement of the year, when I first saw you, you looked like you had been pushed slowly through wire mesh by an angry elephant!"

"Nice analogy," Raja said impressed.

"Thanks."

"Anyway, what do you mean, she was hurt, how-why-who?"

"In order," Skye said, "It was from the many fists that were flying in my direction that I could not dodge, because I'm a mutant, and I don't know, it was dark that night."

Her father sat back for a moment processing what he just heard, "So…she kicked you out because you're a mutant, and you were beaten up at some point, and you don't know by whom because you couldn't see them clearly?"

"Yah, that's about right," Skye nodded.

"Your mother and I are going to have a very long talk when I get out of here."

"Okay, what are you in for?"

"Oh…well…um…"

"Spill it old man, if you don't tell me I'll just find out from the computer, you can find anything on the internet."

"Okay fine, and I am not old! I'll have you know I'm only 35! And I'm in here because- because I was caught!"

"Caught doing what exactly?" Skye asked.

"Um…um…uh…let's just say that it wasn't something that you want to hear about," Raja said evading the question.

"Now I definitely want to know."

Raja looked over at John pleadingly, who put his hands up in defence, "Don't look at me, I didn't come to help you."

"Great," Raja muttered, "okay, well it goes like this, I grew up in a really rough area in India, I've done things that I'm not proud of, and when I get out I'll probably do a lot more. I got pushed, I pushed back, only in my case I pushed so hard that word got around, I fell in with the wrong crowd, and I worked my way up the chain of command, I became the leader of a small gang. And slowly, my gang became bigger; it wasn't long before it turned out to be one of meanest, largest, baddest gangs out there. You've heard of the Dragon Fire right?"

Skye nodded, "They're the gang that took India by storm, it happened so quickly that no one knew when or how it happened, they're the gang that are rumoured to be running most major parts of Europe, Asia and America."

"Say hello to their leader…"

"You're the Dragon leader? That's not possible, I mean, you're my dad, you can't just be…you're the Dragon leader? Wow…"

"Think how I felt when I found out," her dad laughed and leaned back in his chair. "It was a real shock finding out that I'd done everything right, and ended up in a position where in order to do anything right I had to do wrong." He leaned forward again and looked up at his daughter, "So you're a mutant huh? What kind?"

"I'm an elemental, I can create earth, fire, water, metal, air and electricity, I can control them too."

"Very cool," Raja said nodding and looked over at John, "And what's yours?"

"I can control the fire…I can't create it." He said.

"Yet," Skye said, "I promised to teach you."

"Yeah well I'm not a very good student."

Skye smiled slightly before turning back to her dad, "Well this has been a very interesting visit, I have to go, visiting hours are over."

"Skye," he said softly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most…but I want to be there for you now, when I get out, I'd like to visit you if you want me to?"

Skye nodded slightly, "I think I'd like that, I live in New York, in Westchester, at Professor Xavier's school for gifted children, I'm sure that you can find the address. I'll see you." She left with John behind her.

"So you alright?" he asked.

"You mean after finding out that my mother has been lying to me for the past eight years and finding out that my father is the leader of one of the biggest gangs this side of the continent? I'm doing alright."

"Good," John said, "because I think Logan would kick my ass if you weren't." John smiled.

"Awe John, you do care!"

"And fish ride bicycles."

"Meh," Skye shrugged and jumped on his back, "You are taking me to the park now, and buying me an ice cream and pushing me on the swing and taking me shopping and-"

"Okay, okay I get it, you want me broke Jeez!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews are an author's drug, fulfil my addiction!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own a thing but my OC's**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"So who's the new guy?" John asked as he sat back down in the jet.  
Logan rolled his eyes, "John, Skye, this is Chamber or Jonathan Starsmore, he's the mutant we came here for."  
"Okay," John strapped into his chair as the jet took off, he gripped onto the armrests as the jet shook.  
"Don't worry John; it'll all be over soon!" Kimi smirked.  
"Fuck you Pixie Sticks." He growled back.  
Logan raised an eyebrow and turned to look back at John (while might I add he was flying, naughty, naughty Logan taking his eyes of the road…err- air.) "Pixie Sticks?!" he snickered.  
"Logan watch what you're doing!" Skye yelled noticing that he was now looking in the opposite direction to the way he should be, "I know you can't die in a plane crash but we can, and all things considered I like being alive."  
"You're funny," he turned back to the controls, "But still, Pixie Sticks?"  
"I'd kinda like to know about that too Firebomb," Skye smirked at him.  
John scowled, "Now Skye you know that you're only supposed to use that nickname when we're alone in my room."  
Skye scowled at him and the jet jerked downwards before Logan levelled it out, "No talking about you, Skye and sex in a room!" he growled.  
John laughed, "I never said that we were having sex, I just we were alone, in my room, most of the time is at night when everybody else is asleep, when you're out on missions…" the jet did a nose dive again and Logan levelled it out before growling.  
"Logan maybe I should fly the jet the rest of the way," Chamber said quietly.  
The older man nodded, "Good idea then I can kill Pyro." Chamber took the controls and Logan stood up, John's eyes widened and he jumped out of his chair and ran behind Skye. "Logan I was just kidding man…" Logan let out a low growl and John backed up even more, "Come on Logan! I was just kidding!!" Logan lunched at John who hopped around Skye and ended up on the other side of the jet. And so the chase ensued, of course while this was happening both Skye and Kimi were laughing their asses off. Eventually the girls managed to calm down when Logan managed to lock John in the cargo hold area for the rest of the flight. "So what's your power?" Skye asked the blonde haired man.  
Chamber glanced at her before, looking back out at the sky, "I used to have the ability to cast energy blasts from my chest."  
"Used to?"  
"Yeah, the blasts destroyed my upper torso and lower jaw, the primary manifestation of my abilities is my ability to fire powerful blasts of psychokinetic force. I joined the weapon X program some time ago, Professor X asked my to infiltrate it and they removed my power and replaced with sonic based abilities."  
"Cool."  
"I know."

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Landing the jet (and letting John out of the cargo hold) the group made their way inside the mansion and Logan showed Chamber to the Professor's office. John, Kimi and Skye headed to the rec. room and Kimi linked arms with Skye. "So how'd your visit with your dad go?"  
Skye shrugged, "Found out Mum was lying to me for eight years, Dad's been in prison all this time and has wanted to see me, oh and he's the 'don' of one of the most notorious gangs this side of the hemisphere. All in all: not bad."  
"Oh yeah I'm sure, you were all sunshine and daisies when you found that out!" Kimi snorted.  
"Actually she handled it fairly well," John commented.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I mean there were no floods, or fires, or tornados, or earthquakes, or lightning storms, or… I can't think of analogy for metal, but there wasn't any!"  
"Wow, that's…surprising to say the least, I mean, this is Skye we're talking about here, she's like Logan reincarnated in female form, you know always scary in the mornings without her regular fix of coffee. She's grumpy when she's tired, communicates with growls, honestly I'm surprised she's not his daughter."  
"Not to mention she does seem to love alcohol as much as Logan," John said in mock thought.  
Unfortunately for both of them Skye's hands connected with the back of their heads with a loud 'whack,' "I'm standing right here you know?!"  
"Damn Skye! You always need to be so violent?!" Kimi asked rubbing the back of her head. Skye gave her a look as if to say 'duh-what-else-am-I-going-to-do-with-my-time?'

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

It had been two weeks and Raja stepped out of the limo and looked up at Professor Xavier's school for gifted children. He sighed, he had cleaned himself up since Skye last saw him, his beard was now cut into a neatly trimmed goatee, and he was back to wearing his Armani suits and Versace belts with Gucci shoes. He really looked like a million bucks. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a brunette with very strange looking ruby quartz glasses. "Can I help you?" he smiled.  
"I'm here to see Professor Xavier, he's expecting me," Raja replied, "I'm Raja Singh."  
"Right, of course, follow me." Raja followed after Scott and was led to the Professor's office, Scott raised his fist to knock but a muffled 'come in' beat him to it. Raja raised and eyebrow and Scott just shrugged and opened the door, "Mr-"  
Charles cut him off, "I know, you can leave us Scott."  
"You got it," he looked between the two curiously, "I've got lots of marking to do anyway." He left the room closing the door behind him.  
"I really appreciate you letting me come here," Raja said.  
"It's not a problem, you are Skye's father, and she did want to see you. We've set up a room on the teacher's floor." The Professor rolled over to a window and Raja noticed Skye outside in a gym kit with her friends, she had grabbed a red flag off of John and ducked past Logan and headed to the other side of the field, Logan ran after her and grabbed her up, and spun her around. Throwing her over his shoulder he ran to the other end of the field and let out a victorious yell as getting the flag across to his side of the field meant their team won. Raja watched as Skye hugged Logan and treated him like the father he should have been treated as. "Of course you have to remember that she hadn't seen you in over eight years and she's not going to stop treating Logan like her father," Charles looked up at Raja, "he's been the only one she's connected with, the only one she's been able to talk to about what happened after she…left her mother's."  
"What did happen?" Raja asked, "I got the short version."  
"If she hasn't told you…then it's not my place to tell, she will talk to you in her own time, but what did happen is something that I wouldn't wish on my enemies."  
Raja sighed and looked away ashamed, "I should have been there for her."

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Skye flopped onto John's bed and sighed, she had yet to grab a shower after their Gym lesson with Logan so she was still hot and sweaty. "Get your skanky ass off my bed," John growled playfully.  
Skye rolled her eyes and pulled John onto the bed, "Well now your sweaty, skanky ass is on the bed you can't complain!" John had landed on top of her, and smiled. Her eyes locked with hers and they stopped laughing, Skye swallowed and pushed her hair out of her face, "John?" her eyes shot to his lips and her tongue wetted her own. He leant forward and captured her lips with his. Skye's hands automatically wrapped around his neck and she kissed him back. He flipped them over and pulled her closer to him. There was a knock at the door and the two sprang apart.  
"Skye!" it was Kitty, "Scott sent me to get you, he said your Dad's here. You coming down?"  
"Um," she cleared her throat, "I'll be down in twenty!"  
"Got it!" Kitty left and Skye stared at John for a moment.  
"I should go."  
"Skye wait-" she had already rushed out of the room. "Damnit!"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**Okay I am so sorry for the late update only I ran out of ideas…for pretty much all my fics and I had exams, but now the most stressful two weeks of my life so far have ended and I plan on updating a lot more over the summer, cus I don't get to go anywhere this summer :( Tell me what you think!**

**OH AND I DON'T OWN THE XMEN (no matter how much I wish I do)**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

John was sulking in the rec. room it had been exactly two days since the 'incident' as he had labelled it, with Skye, and they had not spoken since then. And he knew this wasn't his fault, she was avoiding him, he had been trying to talk to her but could never find a place where she was alone, hell when she wasn't with Kimi or Lance or her Father she was literally hiding, and he had checked every hiding place she had but hadn't found her. Not only was it starting to piss him off but it was worrying him, he understood that she felt a little embarrassed about what had happened, but he knew that people only went to this extent of hiding if they either had feelings towards the other or…and he didn't want to think about it, but this could mean that she had absolutely no feelings like that about him and then their friendship had just been ruined. Now he really wasn't like this normally, generally speaking he couldn't give a damn about other people, actually generally speaking he couldn't give a damn about his other best friend Bobby, but something had completely changed since he had met Skye, it seemed like half of him had done a complete 180 and it was confusing him to no end. He knew he needed to talk to someone but who? He knew for a fact he couldn't talk to Logan, at just the mention of Pyro even thinking about touching Skye would probably send the guy into a murderous rage, Kitty and Poitr were both out, he didn't know either well enough to talk to them, there was no way in hell he would be talking to Jubilee, she would end up blurting the whole thing to Logan and he would end up dead. In fact all the teachers were off limits no one would have any sympathy for him, and he would never get an answer. So that left: Bobby, Rogue, Lance- no not Lance he would tell Jubilee who would tell Logan which would as he reminded himself result in a long and painful death for him. Rogue would probably tell Logan too. So really that left only two people he could talk to at this moment in time about this certain thing, Bobby and Kimiko.

John inwardly groaned at the thought of talking to Kimi, they both despised each other, she would laugh at him, and probably tell Logan just for the fun of it…but she did know Skye just as well as he did and he would probably benefit from her advice, she would never let him live it down! And Bobby! He had no idea what Bobby would do, the golden boy would do his best to help him he was sure of that, but he might mention something to Rogue who would then mention it to Logan once again resulting in his horrible demise, this really sucked, because this meant that he would actually have to talk to Kimi…of his own free will! And ask for her help!

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"No, seriously, you have to tell me all about yourself," Kimi smiled at Chamber.

"There's not much to tell," he replied sitting down at the kitchen counter grabbing an apple, while Kimi grabbed a chocolate milk from the fridge. "I've lived in London for a while now, I moved over there after I broke up with my last girlfriend.""

So would you say you're the type of guy who leaves the country after the ending of relationship?" Kimi teased.Chamber smirked,

"I make a point to stay well away from girlfriends who try to kill me."  
"

Girlfriends? More than one of your girlfriends has tried to kill you?! You must be a terrible boyfriend."Chamber let out a low chuckle,

"Maybe, or it could just be I have bad judgment about people and I should leave the choosing of girlfriends for me to someone else."

"Or it could just be that there's something about that make all your girlfriends fly into murderous rages," Kimi replied smirking.

"Ah well, I guess that means even me going out on a date is out of the question," Chamber mused to himself.

"Huh?"

"Well dates lead to girlfriends and girlfriends are apparently sent into a murderous rage by me so dates are most definitely out of the question. That's too bad really, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner with me. Oh well…"

"Or maybe your last girlfriends were just crazy and would have ended up trying to kill anybody and you just happened to be unfortunate enough to be that body when they lost it," she rushed out embarrassingly.

Chamber smiled charmingly and stood up, "Well if you put it that way, Kimi would you do me the honour of-"

He was cut off by John running into the room and grabbing Kimi, "Need you're help, sorry dude," he said in the direction of Chamber and ran out with Kimi in tow.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

John had managed to reach his room before Kimi pulled her arm out of his grasp, "What the hell John?! What'd you think you're doing huh?!"

"I really need to talk to you," he sort of whined in reply.

"And it couldn't have waited until I was done talking with Chamber?!" she asked exasperatedly.

"Uh…no It's about Skye…"

Kimi's eyes found his, "What did you do?"

"What! I…how'd you know it was something I did?" John asked rather lamely.

"Because you pulled me here, you wouldn't talk to me voluntarily unless your life depended on it. And I'm starting to think that Skye might be killing you. So go on then, what have you done?"

"Ikissedher!" he rushed out.

"What? It almost sounded as if you just said you kissed her." The look on John's face told her that she was right, "You kissed her? John! Ho-what the hell were you thinking?! Huh?! What?!"

"I was…I was thinking that she had an amazing smile and that she looked really pretty at that particular moment in time and it sort of just happened, you know one minute I'm there lying on top of her and the next were kissing!"

"Wait what? You were what?! John I think you better start explaining from the beginning."

"Um…well… we had just finished our session with Logan and she had raced me upstairs, we got to my room and she was on the bed and I told her to get her sweaty skanky ass off of it and then she pulled me on to the bed and I landed on top of her and the rest is well history."

"And then what? What did you say or do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, I mean there we were kissing and then Kitty knocked on the door asking when Skye was coming down to see her dad and she ran out before I could say anything. She's been ignoring me for the past two days Kimiko, its like every time I step into a room she runs out, I need you to talk to her for me, please?"

"I want you to do my dishes chores for the next month, and I want you're lighter for that month too."

"Wha- Okay I understand the dishes but my lighter?"

"You're little swish and flick with that damned thing is annoying as hell. And if you want to be able to talk to Skye again you'll do what I say."

John looked at Kimi and at his lighter then back at Kimi, then at his lighter and something caught his eye, it was a picture of him, Skye, Alvers and Drake at the Statue of Liberty, Skye had never seen it and they had the day off so they took her. "Aw damnit!" he mumbled handing over his beloved lighter to a grinning Kimi.

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen…"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Kimi ran up to Skye who busy chatting to her father, "Kimi what's up?" she smiled, "Dad this is Kimi, she's a friend of mine."

"Lovely to meet you Kimi," Raja said.

Kimi smiled politely at him before turning back to Skye, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, I'll be right back Dad." The two went to a quiet corner of the rec. room and Skye looked up at Kimi questioningly, "What's up?"

"Um…I'm sorta having a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"A…uh…a guy problem?" she said asking more than telling, "Right a guy problem. One that can't be solved in a couple of minutes, when are you gonna be done with your Dad?"

"Wh- uh in a couple of hours I guess, he was going to go out to a meeting in town." Skye replied.

"Okay then, meet me in the music room at two, this is a kinda private talk and the girls seem to be everywhere you know?" With that she ran out of the room leaving a very confused Skye in her wake.

"What was that about?" her father asked coming up to her.

"Um…I'm not really sure…"

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

It was two o'clock and Skye was waiting in the music room when Kimi came in, "I still don't understand why we couldn't talk in my room; I do have a single you know?"

"I know it's just…well you have the key to your room, and you don't have a key to this one."

"What?" Skye narrowed her eyes, she watched as Kimi pushed John inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. "Kimi!" Skye yelled.

"You two are not coming out until you have figured out the mess you've gotten yourselves into!" Kimi yelled through the door. Sighing she sat down, knowing that this would take a while. Just as she started to get really comfortable Chamber came around the corner. Spotting her he smiled and sat down next to her.

"Is there any particular reason that you're sitting alone outside of the music room?"

"Skye and John need to make up and I'm not letting them leave until they have."

"I see…"

**Meanwhile inside the music room…**

"John what do you want?"

"Why have you been avoiding me for the past two days?" John asked her.

"I…haven't…"

"Right, I just happened to have missed you in every single room that I go in and whenever I find you, you miraculously have something really important to do which requires you to leave at the precise moment I enter the room?"

"Yes…"

"Skye…we have to talk about what happened the other day."

"But I don't wanna" she complained.

"We all have to do things that we don't want to get over it."

Skye rolled her eyes and sat down on the piano stool, "Fine, you kissed me I kissed you back, either it was a huge mistake on both our parts or we seem to like each other a lot, more than friends. Are we done, can I go now?"

"Skye, I meant we need to properly talk, like together."

"Oh come on John, what more is there to say? I mean I pretty much just summed up everything that we would have to talk about with each other and I really don't think the talking should-" she was cut off by John slamming his lips on hers. His hands found their way to her hips and slowly she slipped her arms around his neck. Pulling back John looked at her with a smirk, "I think we've ended any discussion we needed," she whispered to him. And he nodded, she pulled him back down and kissed him back.

"You know I think they've made up," said Chamber looking through the window on the door.

"Wha-" Kimi turned around and blushed a little, "Oh well, I do believe my work here is done," she unlocked the door quietly and pulled Chamber away with her.

"So like I was saying before I was interrupted by John bursting into the kitchen. Will you go out with me…on a date?"

Kimi practically beamed at him, "Yes!" calming slightly she blushed, "I mean uh- yes…"

Chamber grinned, "Excellent, I'll pick you up in the hallway downstairs at half six, we can go and see a movie, and have dinner." With that he quickly walked away leaving a very happy Kimi behind.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Please Review, tell me what you think. They really do help!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't think I can even express how sorry I am that I haven't updated, it's been what eleven months? I know I probably don't have any readers left because it's been so long, and everyone who had this story on alert will probably delete the email because they can't even recall reading this story. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I could give you readers all the bullshit excuses in the book, but I won't, all I'm going to say is that I lacked inspiration and I just didn't have time to enter the confines of my special cyber world. But that is still no excuse for not updating in so long, anyway I hope you can forgive me, that is if I have any readers left. I can promise you this though, the story will finish, I'm not abandoning my story, I won't no matter how much the well of inspiration has dried up... I will finish...eventually. heh... anyway, here's another chapter, and once again, forgive me, please!**

* * *

Skye walked through the hallways slowly in no real hurry to get to her D.R (Danger Room) Session with Logan and Scott as this week's tutors. She was humming tunelessly when Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She squeaked in surprise and looked up at him, "Hi Logan," she smiled, and the two carried on walking to the D.R.

"You seem in a happy mood today," he commented.

"Aren't I usually?"

"For the last two days you've looked like you're on cloud nine…who are you and what have you done with Skye?"

"Logan! I am totally shocked! What's wrong with me just being happy?!" she looked up at him innocently. Logan just gave her look as if to ask 'are you serious?' and she scowled at him. "So maybe I have a reason to be happy…"

"Oh yeah, and who caused this?"

"How do you know someone caused this? For all you know I could have just won the lottery."

"Nah, if you had, you would have bought me that Harley I've been eyeing up for the past few weeks in town. That's the look of someone who just got their happy on…" he stopped them and twirled her around to face him, "Who did you sleep with?!"

"Logan I didn't sleep with anyone! I swear to you, I may have made out with someone a little, but other than that, there was no contact of the pelvic region."

"That was a little gross," Logan commented before going into protective father mode, "Now who's the little shit so I can kill him."

"Uh-uh Logan there is no way I'm gonna let you kill him, I like him!"

He stared at her for a moment before a look of realisation crossed his face, "It's Pyro." Her eyes widened and he growled, "I'm gonna kill him!" he turned in the opposite direction they had been walking in and headed down the hallway.

"Awe crap!"

She ran after him and headed straight to the kitchen knowing that John was probably there instead of the rec. room like Logan believed he was. The second she saw her fire thrower she grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room, "Hurry up John!"

"What- What the hell is going on?!" he asked running to keep up with her.

"Logan found out…"

"Logan found about wha- Awe crap!"

"Exactly, now we need to get you to a relatively safe place, now!" She threw open the window and pushed him towards it.

"Hey what ar-"

"The roof! Logan's not going to think to look there, and if you don't hurry up, he's going to realise that you're here!" Pyro shot a sceptical look before pulling  
sticking his torso out of the window and grabbing the guttering of the roof, he pulled himself before looking down at his girlfriend who had allowed herself to simply float outside of her window before using the wind to push her up to where John was. He looked at her weirdly for a moment "What?" she asked.

"It's just- well, I've never seen you with the white hair and eyes before… the hair looks good, but the eyes I've gotta admit are a little creepy, I always thought Storm's were too."

"Oh, sorry," she gave him a quick smile before summoning a little ball of water, turning both her hair and eyes blue. "Well, now that we're up here alone do you want to-"

"Make out?" he finished and she rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say work on your powers but if you'd rather make out then that's fine too."

John paused for a moment, before answering, "I'll take the making out!"

Skye whacked the back of his head, earning a groan from him, "We're working on your powers idiot!"

"Damn it why must you be so violent, and such a tease!" John complained.

"Keep complaining Pyro, you know you love it!" she grinned at him causing him to scowl.

"Yeah, like a heart attack," he muttered, but she knew he was just being the usual John when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Be good and you might just get to have a little fun afterwards…"

At this he perked up and then sat facing her, "Okay then, do your thing and make me powerful!"

Skye sighed, "This is something I'm teaching you John I can't just click my fingers and give you the ability to create fire."

"Oh fine," he pouted, "Make me do it the hard way."

"I most certainly will, now give me your hands," he did as he was told and placed his hands in hers, "I want you to close your eyes and tell me what you feel when you control fire, tell me what you think of."

John's eyes closed and he took a deep breath, thinking of every time he had made a fire blaze, "Anger," he whispered, "mostly anger, when I was thirteen it was rage, at everyone, at everything." Skye looked at him sadness in her eyes as she let him talk they knew everything there was to know about each other, but it was an unspoken agreement that they would never ask one another about their pasts, too painful to reveal, she wondered what exactly caused this outburst, "Rage at everyone who couldn't understand that I didn't choose to be like this, at my father who sent me spiralling into unconsciousness the second he found out I was a friends with a mutant, at my brother who stared at me with hate when I finally found out what I was, at my mother, who just cowered in the corner, silently loathing me for being such a curse, and at my uncle, who tried to put his filthy hands on my sister, the only one who understood me. The night I left Australia was the night I destroyed it all, my sister was at a friends house, a sleepover, the only reason my parents let her was so that she could spend as much time as she could away from me.

"It was that night that they came to get rid of me, a mutant in the family wasn't acceptable, it wasn't allowable, so they came to kill me, make it as though I never existed, but I was so angry, so angry…I don't remember where the fire came from that night, I don't even know if there was any until I got so angry. It all washed over me, the anger, the hate, the pain…the rage, and then it was gone, with a click of my fingers, I didn't even do anything but the house erupted in flame, it was so hot that I thought it actually might burn me, but it didn't, and for a moment I could hear their screams. My family, the one thing that had always despised me, gone in an instant that I could barely register. By the time I got outside my clothes were gone and I broke into next door to steal some clothes…but I've never felt that angry before, I hadn't felt it before that night and I haven't since then…"

He opened his eyes and Skye was looking at him with tears in her eyes, "I don't want your pity," he whispered and she flung herself into his arms kissing him for all she was worth.

When she pulled back she gave him a small smile, "It's not pity, it's comfort, like you give to me whenever I need it…" He closed his eyes and rested his head in the crook of her neck, "What happened to her?" she asked and John looked up.

"Who?"

"Your sister?"

"After I ran from the house, I went to her friend's, asked to speak to her and only got a moment, I knew someone would have seen me leave the house and I couldn't stay, so I told her everything, in such a rush I wasn't sure she'd heard, but she did, and she held me, just for a minute, my baby sister, only nine, she knew what I'd done and accepted it, our parents were gone because of me and somehow she knew it was for the better. And she said run, she said that other people like the police men would say I did a bad thing and she didn't want me to go away forever, so I agreed, I told her I loved her and I would find her and then I ran… I stowed away on a freighter heading to Japan and didn't get off until we were there. I don't know where she is now though…"

Skye stroked his hair and rest her head on his shoulder, "You did it," she whispered.

"Did what?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You didn't control the fire, you created it, you were so angry that your power latched onto it and spiralled out of you, that night you did what you've been  
trying to do for so long, you created the fire…"

"But how do I do it again?"

Skye bit her lip and sighed, "I think today you've relived enough painful memories, to start off you're going to have to conjure up those feelings again, and honestly I don't think you're ready for that today…" John nodded in understanding. "Um… can I ask you one more question, if you don't want to answer that's fine, I mean its-"

"Skye," he interrupted her rambling, "just ask."

"What was your sister's name?"

"Krista… Krista Allerdyce, why?"

"It's just, you know who my father is, now that he's out of prison… I can ask him to look for her, if you want that is? I mean I can't promise anything but it's  
worth a shot right?"

Instead of replying John kissed her, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer to him, "Thank you," he whispered against her lips, before connecting them again in another searing kiss.

"There you are!" the pair broke apart only to see Logan standing on the other side of the roof making his way over to John with a murderous look in his eyes.

"How the hell did he find us so fast?" John asked scrambling to stand up and get away from the Wolverine with Skye.

"How the hell should I know?!" she shot back running to the edge of the roof with John, "You trust me right?"

"Yeah why?" he asked, surprised at the sudden question.

"Then jump."

His eyes widened, "Are you crazy?!"

"John either you jump with me, or die with Logan, your choice."

Pyro looked back at the rapidly advancing Logan before grabbing Skye's hand and jumping, he screwed his eyes shut but within seconds he was soaring along side of his girlfriend in the air, "Holy shit." He whispered, before giving a cocky wave to Logan who by now was completely furious that his prey had gotten away from him again and then turned to look at said girlfriend who was smiling next to him. "There is one thing I really want to do right now…" he smirked.

"Go ahead Fire-starter," she grinned back, "be Superman."

* * *

Review...please...


End file.
